Just Two Techs
by Mrs. Samantha Harkness
Summary: Katherine 'Sunny' Summer joined Special Ops and works along side Eric in MTAC. In the four months she has been there the two have become best friends. Not even mentioning her longtime friendship with Kensi and family relation to someone in the MCRT in Washington. This is her dream job, working next to her dream boy. Will he like he back? Eric/Sunny (OC). Starts Episode 1, Series 1.
1. Identity Pt1

I wrote this story before watching Series 2, so just some words.

Yes, Sunny is Ginger.

Yes, Sunny is basically doing Nell's job in series 1 (I think. I still haven't seen Series 2 as I'm English and it is rarely on in the U.K [or at least where I am] and I'm watching on my laptop. I only know about her due to my friend going "So she's basically Nell")

Yea, I'm English so I will mess up a few things that come down to wording and names (Like Sofa and couch, flat and apartment. Stuff like that).

And yes, I'm still in school so updates might be slow.

I Don't Own Anything. Except Katherine (Sunny).

* * *

Sighing I left Hetty's office, where I had been since I had come in this morning. I had just convinced Hetty of two things: first, that I don't want to be put in the field but stick in OPS with Eric; secondly that $120 that was missing from the under cover op Sam went on was really $61 and a nickel. It was only fair considering he helped me out a few times. Walking towards the stairs I passed Sam walking with an unknown agent.

"Morning Sam." I as I reached them.

"Morning Sunny." he replied.

Turning around to walk backwards as I passed him I said, "You can thank me later." leaving him and the unknown agent in confusion. Walking up the stairs I entered MTAC Eric appeared in front of me.

"Well?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. I sighed and looked down slightly before looking up, with a grin on my face.

"I'm all yours." he gave a small whoop and hugged me. Eric was my best friend, despite only working here for 4 months. I had originally been hired for a computer tech, but when Agent Callen got shot, Hetty asked me, as a favor to go into the field. I use to do both when I worked for the FBI but I just wanted to do one so a move to NCIS was just right for that goal.

"That's brilliant Kat." I laughed at his enthusiasm. I guess I should explain the nicknames. My names Katherine. My parents use to call me Sunny and my best friends called me Kat or Kitty, when I was growing up. I was called Sunny due to the fact I use to smile constantly and my middle name ends in son. Since then it's got to the point that everyone calls me Sunny, except Hetty and Eric who call me Kat and Miss Summer. Well apart from Kensi who calls me Sunshine. Guess I should explain that one as well. We met each other growing up when her dad was put on a navy base in Washington, where I was born and raised. Quite quickly she realized I like looking at the bright sides of things and the names stuck all these years later. But yea, my parents thought it would be cool to call me Sunny Summer. Full name, Katherine Alison Summer. You wouldn't believe how many people made fun of me because my name was Sunny Summer. But that's what you get for having Hippies for parents. They aren't as bad as my grandmother Penny though.

I was brought out of my thoughts as our tablets started beeping. Pulling mine out of my leather bag, while Eric got his of the table, we noticed we had a call coming from Director Vance's office. Eric went to get the team while I pulled up the call. I heard Eric's shrill whistle

"Heads up! Director's coming online." I heard him call, there was a few seconds silence before I heard "Hey, Callen."  
Eric came back in just as the screen lit up.

"Director Vance." we nodded, before looking at each other and shrugging from our synchronization.

"Eric, Sunny." see told you it was everyone but Hetty and Eric. I heard faint talking as the team came in.

"Morning Sunshine." Kensi said as she walked passed us over to the far edge of the table. I nodded to her as I sat in Eric's chair, as Eric pressed a few buttons and had the blinds closed. Note to self. Ask Hetty for another chair on this side of the den. I watched the same unknown agent as before, the one I guess is Agent Callen, look around the room in awe. Nate and Dom walked behind the table as Agent Callen and Sam walked in front of the table.

"Agent Callen. I didn't think you were due back from sick leave till next month." Vance said.

"I guess you didn't get the email." Agent Callen replied.

"I guess you haven't sent it yet. Your case is still active, Callen. We will find them." Vance promised

"Yes, sir. We will." Agent Callen replied  
"Here's the reason I'm calling. It's Commander Frank McGuire," Vance pressed a button on his keyboard and a picture appeared on our screens, no doubt on his to. "Works for the office of Naval Intelligence. Or did, until two hours ago." he pressed another button and several video clips appeared around the bottom of the screen. "He was kidnapped and subsequently killed in a shootout with LAPD. Routine traffic stop, his kidnappers sped off, LAPD went after them. McGuire got caught in the crossfire."  
"What do we know about the kidnappers?" Agent Callen asked  
"Mexican Nationals. That's what's got us worried. In less than 12 hours, there's going to be a coordinated military operation on both sides of the Mexican border against the drug cartels. Operation Dakota. McGuire had detailed knowledge of this plan. We need to find out if it's been compromised. Files' on its way, Sunny." he said, I looked at my tablet to see I had received the file.

"Got it sir." I said. It was I talked that Agent Callen first noticed me in the room.

Vance nodded "Keep me in the loop." he nodded again but this time to some one off screen, jested a cut motion with his hand and the connection was cut.  
Seeing Agent Callen looking at me I decided to introduce my self.

"So you're the famous Agent Callen I've heard so much about. I'm Katherine Summer, but call me Sunny or Kitty, everyone does." I held up my hand as I stepped forward slightly. He copied my movements, but I could tell he was confused about my nickname. I was glad I chose the outfit I did know. I hate it when people think I'm incapable of doing my job due to the clothes I wear. Today I was wearing a large denim shirt, black leggings and black buckle up sandals. My ginger hair was just falling down my shoulders. Normally I just wear denim shorts and some sort of t-shirt. This looked slightly professional. It also covered most of my tattoos. The only one it didn't cover was the five birds on the inside of my middle finger.

"Nice to meet you Katherine, call me Callen." I nodded to him before sending the file to Eric so we both had it.  
"Footage, Sunny." Sam asked as I flicked the clips forward to the big screen so they could see it. "Eric, slide it back." he asked  
"Hold it. Dom? What do you see?" Callen asked. It was a screen shot of the second kidnapper trying to get back in the car. It was blurry but I think...  
"Um, the second guy's been hit and he's trying to get back in the SUV." Dom said, poor boy. First week on the job.  
"Okay. Why?" they were going hard on him, but in this line of work, there is no time for going soft.  
"Uh... Cover?" he guessed, well it was a valid point. But I could see Sam and Callen were finding this funny.  
"Zoom and enhance, Eric." Callen asked.  
"Passenger side window just exploded." Sam said  
"Yeah, but that's not a surprise. Lots of incoming from the LAPD." Kensi countered.  
"Tighter, Eric." Callen asked and I did as he asked. "Advance three frames." he asked, me and Eric shred a look, but we did what we were asked.  
"The window's blowing into the car, not out. Kidnapper fired the shot." I said, much to Kensi's amusement. She often told me that I could give up going into the field but the things I learned stay with me. I often said things, a normal tech wouldn't know. Kensi's favorite is the fact I'm a black belt in 3 different types of martial arts, and know how to build a fully functioning car from scrap car parts.  
"McGuire wasn't killed in the crossfire. He was executed." Callen said there was silence for a moment before Callen spoke again, "Sam and I'll go check out McGuire's flat. Katherine, Eric, you check out McGuire's past." he ordered before leaving the room. I turned around and was about to start typing when I heard a 'Ah-hem' behind me. I turned to see Eric standing behind me. Sighing I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room (they were only the big tables width away from each other but it was a big thing for Eric) and sat in one of the chairs there. Once sat down I stuck my tongue out at Eric, who just laughed as he started working.

The duo hadn't been gone long when Eric received a phone call.

"I'll run a check on McGuire's phone log, see what we turn up." he said.

"Okay, McGuire graduated top 1% from the Navel Academy. Wow. Look at this." I said and Kensi came over and looked at the screen

"Stellar career. Specialized in satellite image analysis and spent time in the San Nicolas Navy Base." Kensi read over my shoulder.

"Where is that?" Eric asked.

"75 miles off the coast of L. A. It was discovered by Spanish explorer Sebastian Vizcaino. He actually charted the entire California coast. And his ship was called the San Diego, which is where the bay gets its name, of course. I think it was back in... 1602?" the three of us stared at Dom. He looked between us "I read a lot" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Reading's good." Eric said, Kensi just nodded.

"Finally some one who shares my passion of reading." I smiled at the man, only for him to blush slightly.

* * *

Sam and Callen had just finished filling us in about what happened in McGuire's apartment. We were all stood in front of the screen. Callen was on the far right, then Dom, Nate, Sam, Eric, Kensi then me. Use to be a lot easier when Callen and Dom weren't here.

"It looks like a kidnapping, but it's not. So why the hood and the nylon ties?" Kensi asked.

"They don't want him to see where they're taking him, so they tie his hands so he's not tempted to lift the hood and peek. It's common practice in the Middle East." I noticed that the group were staring at me. "What? I've had to use it once or twice in... past missions." I said, trailing off at the end. Kensi, Eric, Nate and Sam were looking at me amused while Callen and Dom sent me confused, and slightly scared on Dom's behalf, looks. Right, they didn't know about my back ground did they.

"I've used the technique a few times myself." Sam agreed, shaking his head a little at me. Kensi jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and smirked at me. Well that's one way to scare the newbie, I thought.

Sam stepped forward to the board. "Now, McGuire used to get to the office around 8:30" he enlarged the time schedule me and Eric had got from the base. "Give or take five or ten minutes. But, as you can see, he was late every day this week." he said enlarging this weeks time schedule.

"The gardener said they picked him up at 7:30." Callen said pointing at the screen  
"And three hours later they drop him back at home and then he goes to work." Kensi sounded slightly mystified behind this.  
"A lot you can do in three hours." Nate pointed out.  
"Yeah, especially if you have top-secret security clearance." Kensi said, sharing a look with me.  
"How much time do we have, Eric?" Callen asked after looking at his watch  
"Uh, Operation Dakota against the drug cartels kicks off in seven hours and 33 minutes." he replied as Dom took steps forward till he reached the board.  
"What about the call to McGuire's apartment to erase his voice mail?" he asked  
"I'm still working on it." Eric replied sheepishly.  
"Finances?" Callen asked once again  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." I said, taking pity on the man  
"Travel?"  
"Nothing in his name or any of his known credit cards." I said pulling the card history up as I talked.  
"Family, relatives?" Callen sure was persistent.  
"Parents are deceased. He's got one sister-Helen McGuire." Dom said pulling up the sisters driving license. "Lives in West Hollywood. Divorced, one kid. A girl..."  
"Emma." Callen cut in. We all turned to look at him "Photo at the apartment. Her favorite uncle." he said turning to stare at Sam. He then moved his look to Kensi. So did the rest of the men. I noticed that Sam's, Eric's and Nate's looks switched from Kensi to me.  
"All right, enough with the look already. Ill go. And I will take our trained expert operational psychologist for backup."  
"I love field work. Do I get to carry a gun?" Nate asked.  
"Yeah, no, I don't think we're expecting a lot of trouble from a grieving family, Nate." she said exasperatedly  
"Can I still carry a gun?" Kensi started walking out the door "Wear one of those ankle holsters?" here Nate started to follow her "Maybe that would make me walk funny."  
"You already walk funny, Nate." Kensi called.  
"Where are we with friends or lovers?" Callen asked  
"There's one stand out - a guy." Dom said  
"Friend or lover?" Callen asked. And I can't see why he would ask.  
"Not really the question that had jumped out at me." Dom said

"Yea, me neither." I said

"Informed guess." Callen said in a questioning tone

"He's a six-foot, three 200 pound special forces paratrooper, guys. I'm leaning towards a friend." Dom finished with an awkward chuckle.

"Good call, Dom." Sam praised

"Got a hit on that phone number. Detail's coming up." Eric said walking over to where we stood, from his desk(I hadn't even notice him sit down and I call him my best friend) "Same phone number used to call in and erase McGuire's voice mail, also called him 15 times in the last four days." he pulled the list up on the screen as he talked and scrolled through the highlighted list.

"Somebody's trying to cover their tracks. Distance themselves from the investigation. Who is he? Who made those calls?" Callen asked

"That's him. The special forces paratrooper guy. He runs a private security firm." Dom said pulling up the photo of the man who made the calls.

"Bobby J. Jenlow & Associates." I read.

"Thanks guys." Callen said as he ans Sam left.

* * *

5 minutes later Dom, Eric and I were sat talking.

"Miss Summer. A moment please." Hetty said coming into MTAC, before leaving shortly after.

"Sure Hetty." I got up and followed her down to her office.

"Mr. Callen needs new gadgets. If you'll be so kind."

"Sure Hetty. Whole lot of just biometrics and phone?" I asked as she sat down.

"And a car if you wouldn't mind." she may have phrased it like a question, but I could tell it was a demand.

"Sure." I said before spinning on my heel, making my way to the garage.


	2. Identity Pt2

NCIS had horrible lime green colored overalls for people to wear when working on cars. I absolutely hated them. After a month of begging, Hetty finally let me bring in my own clothes for working on the cars. I wore the same here as I wear when working on cars at home, long-sleeved black shirt and denim dungarees. I had tied my hair into a ponytail and had my combat boots on. I made quick work with the car before moving over to Ty's den to pick up a phone and the equipment, before making my way to Hetty's office.

"Mr. Callen's not here yet Miss. Summer. But I applaud you getting all that done in less than an hour."

"Thanks Hetty. I try."

I set up the hand scanner, ready for Callen's return. Just as I finished, I spotted Callen and Sam about to make their way upstairs.  
"Mr. Callen. A moment?" Hetty called out.

"Miss. Summer." Hetty gestured towards me and Callen looked confused.

"Your hand please." I pointed to the machine and Callen's confused look disappeared "And Eye." I held up the retinal scanner and scanned his left eye. "And car. It's a blue '07 Impala. I modified the engine, upgraded the brakes, transmission and suspension. It's fitted with 19-inch wheels." I passed him the car keys. Callen gained an impressed look on his face. "And latest smart technology. Three-G network with two 4 megapixel cameras, updated microphone, 32 gig flash drive, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, mini-USB slot and of course, GPS. And it's encrypted. And so please don't forget your pin. If you do I'll have to do the same that I do for Agent James and Agent McDonald." I said, tapping his shoulder with the phone before giving it to him.

"Which is?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pick the pin for them, so I know it encase they go and forget it." I said shrugging.

"Let's go." Hetty said pointing off in the direction of wardrobe.

I winced, "Good luck in wardrobe." I whispered to him before making my way to MTAC, seeing Callen cringe in the corner of my eye.

I stopped in MTAC door way. Lines of computer code covered the screens.  
"Tell me that's good news, Eric."  
"Uh, that's good news. And that is Commander McGuire's laptop." he said pointing to the laptop.  
"You got in?"  
"I got in." Eric boasted

"Well, you and about a hundred thousand other Zombie computers." I pointed out. Sam and Kensi sent me confused looks

"He's hacked into an illegal botnet system and redirected the computing power into cracking the encryption." their confused looks didn't differ.

"Couple of minutes, and we'll get to peek inside all of McGuire's dirty little secrets." Eric said rolling his eyes as Callen came in fixing his blazer collar and stood next to me, opposite Sam and Eric.  
"All right, guys, Nate thinks McGuire's sister's lying to us;that she knew what her brother was doing. But I think there's something else. It's like the kind of raw emotion that you see in someone when the nightmare's still unfolding. It's like it was still happening to her." Kensi said coming and standing next to Sam and I.  
"Same time every morning, they pick him up, cover his face and take him somewhere." Sam pointed out  
"So why would someone betray their country?" Kensi asked  
"Ideology, greed." Callen suggested.  
"Love. Oh, my God, it's her." I said, sharing a look with Kensi, who I could see was on the same thought pattern.  
"McGuire's sister?" Callen asked, I started looking up Emma's Buddies-book page.  
"No, his niece. Sunshine, Buddies-book entry for Emma McGuire, West Hollywood!"  
"Almost have it." and less than a second later it appeared in front of me, just getting on the big screen in front of Eric's computer data, without stopping the encryption was the next step.  
"She said she wanted to be alone. Callen, her daughter wasn't even with her." after a few re-directions I got it up on the big screen " All right, here we go. Emma's been sending messages to her friends every single day. And then come this week..."  
"No messages." Sam said.  
"Nothing. She hasn't logged on for four days." I pointed out, scrolling trough her past activity.  
"So, whatever they've been getting McGuire to do, this is how they've been forcing him to do it." Callen realized.  
"This is why she's still living it. It's still happening. They have her daughter."

* * *

Dom and Nate entered the room just as Eric and I started our count down.  
"Coming in three, two, one. Bingo." we said pointing to the screen.

"We just opened 4 encrypted emails sent to McGuire's laptop over the last four days." I said.  
"Sequential time code is within an hour of the download. They were dialing direct from one of our own defense satellites." Dom said looking at the codes on the smaller computer screen. "McGuire downlinks the satellite images to the main computer, and then secretly e-mails them to his own laptop."  
"Recording everything they were making him steal." Kensi realized.  
"There's the San Diego Bay. army bases, border crossing. border security." Sam pointed to each as he said it.  
"Katherine, get me Vance." Callen asked  
"Got it." I said tapping away at my tablet.

"How did the drug cartels find out McGuire even had satellite access?" Eric asked  
"It was a joint military operation, so the leak probably came from south of the border." Sam said  
"Cartel sets up a satellite uplink, kidnaps his niece Emma, who's still missing. knowing that he'll do anything they ask and not tell anyone." Dom said, stressing about the little girl still being missing.  
"He did tell someone." Callen said, a look of understanding on his face.  
"Bobby Jenlow. He's gonna try to rescue her. Probably gave McGuire a GPS locator." Sam said.  
"Gotta find Jenlow, Eric." Callen ordered  
"I'm already on it."

"The Director's online." I said, seconds before Vance appeared in front of us.  
"What do you got Callen?" he asked  
"Operation Dakota's been compromised. Mexican drug cartel forced McGuire to access one of our satellites." Callen said.  
"Forced?" he asked  
"Kidnapped his niece." Vance moved back. It was always tricky when hostages were involved "She's still missing."  
"It's too late to stop Dakota. Gotta find out which cartel. We'll hit them first." Vance looked at his watch "And you have less than four hours. And Callen... the girl is a priority." and with that he had the person his side cut the connection.  
"Jenlow's cell phone is on. And I got him. Hollywood Hills." Eric said looking up from his tablet.  
"Kensi, McGuire's sister." Sam said. Kensi nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Take the first turn off on Viewpoint Road." I said tracing the map with my stylus.  
"First turn off Viewpoint Road. Got it. All right, we're ten minutes out. Transmitting." I heard Callen say trough my earpiece.  
"Stand by. Picture's up." Eric said.

"He's gonna get another ticket." I shook my head as Dom came and stood to my left, Eric on my right.  
We watched as Callen and Sam started going of road and they came to a keep out sign. They stopped for a moment before continuing.  
They hadn't got far before they ran into another. I tensed up when the drivers got out and started shooting at Sam and Callen. The three of us jumped back when a bullet hit the camera, sending cracks in our feed.  
"This is part the reason I gave up field work." I muttered.  
We watched, the best we could, as Sam shot down the driver, then walk towards the car so I guess Callen got the passenger.  
"Eric, ambulance."

"What? What happened?" I asked as Eric started redirecting an ambulance.

"Sam and I are fine." was the reply.

* * *

"Hey, Eric. Yeah, give me everything you got on 1727 Pacific Coast Highway, Malibu." Callen asked.  
Eric typed the address in an a picture of the house appeared on-screen.

"Okay. House is owned by PPZ Investments. It's a trust, which in turn is owned by a guy named Manny Cortez." Eric read out.  
"'Mad' Manny Cortez?" Sam asked  
"Uh, it doesn't describe him as "Mad" in the SEC filing, but yea, that's him." I said, reading over Eric's shoulder.  
"We found our cartel."  
"Who's Manny Cortez?" Dom asked.  
"Just a mass-murdering drug lord with a classic Oedipus complex. Last bit's an educated guess. I'd have to talk to him to be certain." I shook my head at Nate. "Manny and his father ran one of the largest drug cartels in Mexico. And now it's just him."  
"What happened to his father?" Eric asked  
"According to legend, Manny cut off his toes with a pair of bolt cutters. Then his fingers. Then some other... bits." I finished lamely  
"Cool." Eric said.

"Cool?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Nate, the girl, you think she's still alive?" Callen asked, as I came back from changing out of my dungarees.  
"The moment McGuire was killed, she became a liability. Now, psychologically, the fact that she's a child makes the decision harder, but... eventually, self-interest usually wins through. If she's still alive, she's running out of time."  
"We need a plan." you think Callen.  
"Okay, we could send in a tactical team." Eric suggested.

Dom shook his head "We'd need at least an hour to get them together"  
"We don't have an hour."  
"Okay, okay, uh, utility company, city engineer... food delivery." Eric tried.  
"No, if Manny Cortez is really there, the only way he's gonna invite us in is if he thinks there's money in it." I said.  
"'Trade ei id quod cupit.'" Hetty said coming into MTAC.  
"What was that, Greek?" Eric asked. Sounded like it.  
"Latin. 'Give them what they want.'" Dom said  
"Very good, Dominic. Though your declension needs a little work. The pronoun is, uh, masculine singular - 'Give him what he wants.'" she said putting emphasis on 'him' and 'he'. "So, what does this toe-cutter... want?"  
"Satellite access, 24/7." Dom said, after a moment's silence.

* * *

"Did you make the call, Nate?" Callen asked as he drove up to the gate.  
"Yeah. He's expecting you." Nate replied  
"Yeah? What do you want?" we heard a voice ask  
"Want to do business." Callen said.  
"What sort of business?"  
"Satellite business." cheesy much Callen.

"Game time." Eric said as we watched them get let in.

"Okay, man. I'm good. No problem." we heard Sam say. I guess they were getting split.  
"Who are you?" we heard a voice, Manny, ask.  
"Frank Hanley. I'm a lawyer." Callen said.  
"A lawyer needs a bodyguard?"  
"Oh, the big guy. Big guy's actually my client. Works in the Defense Department. Civilian analyst. Actually, he just worked with a former business partner of yours. Naval commander... named McGuire?"  
"Never heard of him." well that's a lie.  
"Really? Well, maybe you've heard of his niece?Her name is Emma." that's risky Callen. "McGuire shared some information with my client. In less than three hours, Operation Dakota begins. In less than one hour, my client can have you back online. Real-time, satellite imagery, the Mexican border. 24/7."  
"And how can your client do this?" Manny asked.  
"It's a simple phone call." Callen said. Pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
"Picture's coming up." I said.  
"Guys, that's not Manny Cortez." Nate said.  
"Then who is it?" Eric asked.  
"I don't believe you." the man who wasn't Manny said  
"Daddy. Daddy!" a girls voice called out. We watched as the man knelt down and hugged the little girl. With a jolt I realized that she was Emma.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Eric asked.  
Nate called Kensi

"Kensi."  
"Kensi, the father's behind this. Emma's with him."  
"Nate, he called here. He knows - Luis knows we're NCIS."  
"Operation's compromised. He knows." Nate said to us  
"Okay, we have to do something." Dom said, panicking slightly.  
"When can I call Mommy?" Emma asked  
"Tomorrow, I promise. Now, Daddy's busy. Why don't you go have your swim and I'll join you soon, okay?"  
"Okay." Emma said,  
"Give me a kiss. Bye-bye." Luis said as Emma ran off. He stood up and took out a gun "We all live a lie."  
"Some a bigger lie than others." Callen agreed.  
"I spoke to one of your colleagues on the phone. A distraught father. She was NCIS. I assume you are, too?"  
"How long you been working for Manny Cortez?"  
"Seven, eight years. A double life." that's a long time to live a lie.  
"You were McGuire's brother-in-law." I think that makes it worse to be honest.  
"He never thought I was good enough for his sister."

"He had a point." I muttered to Eric.  
"Yeah, he was right. You set him up to believe that his niece was kidnapped." Callen said disgusted.  
"She was. But by her father. And she's not going back." Luis held the gun to Callen's head. Dom quickly picked up his phone.  
"Thought you could do with a distraction." Dom said, making my laugh.

"Yeah, he's right here. It's McGuire. He's not really dead." he held the phone out before it was sent flying as they started fighting. We heard glass smash followed by a single gunshot and held our breath.

"Thanks, Dom." Callen said, we all relaxed.  
"You're welcome." Dom replied.

* * *

It reached 10 O'Clock, which is Agent clock off time. Normally the techs had left for 45 minutes by now. If they didn't have a case any way. But at the moment Ty was looking at the camera from Sam's car, in a very upset way. Dom, Kensi and Nate found it very funny. Me and Eric, not so much. Ty was very protective of his technology, which meant from now on we would have to fight tooth and claw to get gadgets for them.  
"As funny as this is. Night." Kensi said  
Eric groaned and I felt like crying. Ty was never going to let us leave.

"Bye Sunshine." Kensi said as she left.

"Bye Kens." I replied sitting on Eric's lap as Ty continued to stare at the device.

"5" Eric muttered, wrapping his arms round my waist

"4" I muttered back, leaning back on his chest.

"3" he rested his chin on my shoulder

"2" I rested my head on his shoulder

"1" we braced our selves.

"Lift off." we said, drowned out by Ty going on a rant about how badly Agents treat computers. This lasted for ½ an hour. In which time Eric had spun us so our feet were on the table. I was laying on my side in between him and the arm of the chair and well... we had fallen asleep. We were awoke by Hetty saying quite loudly,

"Maybe we should let Mr. Beale and Miss. Summer go home Mr. Davis. Before they pull a Mr. Callen and spend the night here." Ty blushed, stuttered and nodded before picking up the camera and leaving.

"Thanks Hetty." I said, sleep lacing my voice as i picked up my bag which had my clothes in.

"Don't thank me Katherine, thank Miss. Blye. She informed me you were here." remind me to get that girl a tacco.

"Bye Hetty." Eric said as we left MTAC.

As we walked down the stairs we saw Callen sitting at the table in the teams area (I wouldn't call it a bullpen, like I would where Tim works).

"Bye Eric. Katherine." I stopped here.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you at the car." I told Eric, who looked at Callen before nodding.

I walked over to the table.

"Your worse than Hetty." I said sitting down.

Callen looked up confused, "How?" he asked.

"She only calls me Miss. Summer. On occasions she'll call me Katherine. Just like you."

"What do you want me to call you."

"Sunny or Kitty or Kat, just something. Wait not the last one. Eric calls me that, just like Kensi calls me Sunshine." I explained seeing Callen's look.

"Why do people call you Sunny?" he asked.

"Because of my personality. Because my middle names Alison. Because my surnames Summer. There's many reasons." Callen ignored me and started working again.

"Right well Eric's waiting for me. See you tomorrow Callen." I got up, put my bag on my shoulder and left.

"How did it go?" he asked as I got in the car.

"It didn't."

"What did you talk about?" he asked.

"Sunny and the reasons behind the name." I sighed.

"So he calls you Katherine. Why don't you like your name?" he asked.

"It's silly." I said shaking my head.

"Bet it isn't." Eric said as we arrived at the apartment block.

Getting out the car I sighed.

"Okay. So you know how I said my dad died when I was 10." I said looking at Eric who was walking next to me. He nodded, not speaking.

"My dad was the only one growing up who called me Katherine as a result when he died I went through this period where I only wanted people to call me Katherine, which turned to people calling me sunny. I just want that to be something I share with him, you know." I shrugged as we reached my apartment door.

"See I said it wouldn't be stupid." he said, "Night Kat." he said, starting to open his door.

"Night Eric" I said as we both entered our flats. It was rather convenient to have you best friend live across the hallway. Like F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Almost. We're just missing that catchy theme tune.


End file.
